This present disclosure relates to yard signs, advertisements, or other displays that are placed on the ground or secured to the ground. It is commonplace for homeowners or businesses to put up signs to show support for a political candidate, advertise a service, support a school activity, root for a team, give directions, advertise a yard sale, promote real estate, or the like. These signs are commonly driven into the soil to hold the sign. Other signs are secured to a base that sits on the ground. The signs are commonly meant for a limited time use, meaning they are not intended to be a permanent installation. For example, a roofing company would promote its services with a sign in the yard of a home getting a new roof, but the sign would not remain in the yard in perpetuity. Political campaign signs have a limited usage and are taken down after an election. Because the signs commonly have a limited time usage, cost, simplicity, and ease of use are important.
Wind and other external forces can take a toll on currently available signs. Current signs commonly use corrugated plastic with graphics printed on them. The stand is thick metal wires or rods that are driven into the ground on one end and corrugated channels of the plastic on the other end. These signs will bend with the wind to some extent, but this creates issues as the plastic can slowly work itself off of the metal wires. The stress from wind can also cause the stand to become loose and/or crooked, resulting in an unsightly display. Further, in climates that get snow, a snow plow clearing the street can obliterate a sign with the force of the snow as it is being discharged by the plow. Other signs can tolerate wind with springs or other moving components, but these are significantly more expensive, more complicated, and sometimes require permanent affixing to a structure. Others have extra parts that can become lost. One example of an attempt to solve the aforementioned problems is covered in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,527. This patent has a panel that is suspended by two vertical support rods. The sign panel is supported by the rods and can swing, but the support rods are independent, allowing the slip pins to move independently away from or towards each other. This allows the sign panel to become dislodged easily and makes installation difficult. An improved low cost and wind resistant sign is needed.